1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ornamental lamps configured to resemble a flower, and more particularly to ornamental lamps having translucent diffusers formed from chemically treated animal bladders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses several methods for treating animal bladders to render them durable and odor free. U.S. Pat. No. 57,275 (Aymard) discloses a process for treating animal bladders which includes the steps of soaking a bladder in a strong brine solution, immersing the bladder in a tanning solution for a lengthy period of time, and drying the treated bladder in an inflated state. The treated bladders are subsequently bruised and rubbed with a board, exposed to the fumes of burning sulfur and rubbed once again between a pair of boards.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,532,015 (Wright and Quackenbush) discloses a method for treating the lining of the throat and bladder of cattle to create a gas impervious membrane. The disclosed process involves washing the bladder in a detergent solution and drying the bladder while inflated. The bladders are treated with a tanning agent and then soaked in a non-corrosive, hygroscopic material such as ethylene glycol and glycerine. The resulting material is rendered pliable at low temperatures and has a generally black color. Swedish Pat. No. 38,002 discloses another process of tanning animal bladders.